This invention relates to a latching device for insertion into a gasoline dispensing nozzle and for holding the dispensing handle in at least two predetermined flow rate positions; the invention particularly relates to a latching device which is portable and removable from the gasoline dispensing nozzle and which may be carried about and reused with different styles and sizes of gasoline dispensing nozzles.
Gasoline dispensing nozzles of the type found in commercial retail gas stations are typically of two sizes and styles. The first type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,600, issued Apr. 16, 1963, wherein a gasoline dispensing handle having a high degree of curvature is positionable within a frame member to regulate the delivery rate of gasoline. Such gasoline nozzles when utilized by commercial gasoline service stations wherein an employee of the service station delivers the gasoline have incorporated therein a latching member as a part of the nozzle assembly which permits the attendant to latch the delivery handle into one of typically three positions for slow, medium, and fast gasoline delivery. This enables the attendant to fill the gasoline tank of the customer while he is attending to other needs and services for the customer.
A second type of gasoline dispensing nozzle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,415, issued Apr. 4, 1972. This dispensing nozzle is of a different size configuration than the aforementioned nozzle, but operates generally according to the same technique. This dispensing nozzles utilizes a delivery handle of different configuration and, when used by commercial service stations wherein gas is delivered by a service station attendant, utilizes a latching mechanism attached to the delivery handle, which mechanism latches against a lever having one or more detents built into the handle guard assembly.
Both of the aforementioned gasoline dispensing nozzles have a built-in pressure sensor which automatically disconnects the delivery handle from the internal nozzle valving mechanism whenever the customer's gasoline tank approaches a filled condition. When this occurs, the handle delivery member is effectively disabled from operating the internal flow valve mechanism, which prevents a service station attendant from inadvertently permitting gasoline to overfill the tank and run out onto the ground.
Both of the aformentioned gasoline dispensing nozzles are typically used in commercial service stations throughout the United States and other countries. However, with the increasing popularity of self-service gasoline stations it has frequently become the practice for service station owners to disable and disconnect the built-in latching mechanism. Apparently this has been thought to be necessary in order to prevent the customer from utilizing the built-in latching mechanism, either because it is believed that the customer would be unfamiliar with the proper operation of this mechanism, or because the customer may not be knowledgeable as to how to disconnect the latching mechanism under conditions where the customer desires less than a full tank of gasoline. Therefore, in self-service gasoline service stations it is typically necessary for the customer to continually stand and squeeze the gasoline delivery handle for so long as he wishes gasoline to be delivered into his tank, preventing him from attending any other service needs of his vehicle. In cold weather climates this is particularly burdensome, for not only is it undesirable to stand outside in cold weather while waiting for the gasoline tank to become filled, but also the temperature of the gasoline dispensing nozzle becomes extremely cold by virture of the gasoline flow through it. Accordingly, it would be useful if the customer were provided with a portable latching mechanism which would enable the customer to set the gasoline flow rate and leave the nozzle unattended while gasoline is being delivered to the tank. The automatic pressure sensing feature in such gasoline dispensing nozzles will prevent any overfillings from occurring and will disable the gasoline delivery handle from the nozzle flow control valve whenever the tank approaches a filled condition.